Mortal Kombat: Eve before the Moon
by KrustyKid
Summary: Another Tournament is set to begin for the fate of tomorrow. But is this latest challenge a means to an end, or rather a distraction from the real threat at hand? With worlds colliding it will bring confrontation between the likes of many Starring: Wolverine, Daredevil, Spiderman, X-23, Superman, Batman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, and many more. MK/Marvel/DC crossover
1. Where it Began

_**Mortal Kombat: Eve before the Moon**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Where it Began**_

The wind blew strong, forcefully pushing its way through the skies of the dark night. It held power all the way through, only challenged when met by the towering trees that could be found in the large forest below. It became darker the longer the night progressed. Several clouds finding their way from the east side to block what little of the moon that could be seen.

They had been walking for a time now, feeling very little wear from the long distance traveled throughout the course of the day. A flock of birds took flight after hearing the presence of someone moving past. This bothered them little, simply raising an object that had been held tightly in their grasp. Only a few steps more were taken before coming to a complete stop, rolling out what most would describe to be a map.

"_Almost there."_

The map was then wrapped before being placed back into a canister which was also carried in hand. As quiet and secluded as it seemed it almost felt as if they were being watched, but by whom? The thought alone put them on moderate alert. They walked with a sense of awareness the rest of the way through. The marked position seen on the map was reached soon after, bringing them to a complete halt.

"_This is the place, I am certain of it.. but there isn't anything here, did I make a wrong turn?"_

They looked to the right, then to the left before going full circle. There was nothing to find, only that of the trees that stood tall along with the many bushes. It was only then that the possibility came to mind.

"_Or perhaps I've been had."_

Before any further move could be made a voice sprang free, chanting from a close distance behind.

"So, you've come.. excellent."

_They immediately turned at the sound of this, finding no one to be seen._

"Who's there?"

"Is that really what you want to ask?" The same voice spoke once again.

It was only then that they chose to reveal themselves, stepping out from behind one of the several trees. Their appearance was shielded for the most part, being that they stood amongst the shadows.

"I've been expecting you."

"The middle of nowhere is not what I had in mind when you said we'd be meeting."

"No need to worry about such trivial details, it's what we're here to discuss which is of high importance."

This wasn't something they could disagree with, taking a step toward them before stopping once more.

"As you know I've traveled from a far place, of course my journey in full would not have been possible without your involvement."

"And your travels won't be of waist I can assure you."

They huffed with a deep breath taken as they glanced into the face of the night sky.

"No trip is a waist if put to good use."

They nodded, finding complete agreement with the said.

"Fair enough, now what do you say we get right into it, yes?"

They didn't respond at first, finding their eyes set to the ground for the next seconds.

"There is one small detail that needs to be addressed first."

"What's that?"

They looked directly toward them in response, needing one small detail to be answered.

"Your name," They replied. "Before proceeding with any kind of business, I'm always sure to learn any client's name."

"Names are of small importance."

"Stability can only be gained through trust." They fired back.

This brought several moments of silence between the two. With some thought given they found themselves in favor of the spoken.

"Your words cannot be denied."

"You have a problem, as do I.. if we're able to find even ground there will be very little that we can't accomplish."

"..."

"But let's get one thing straight, all decisions made going forward must be approved by the two of us, no acceptations if this is to work, do we have an agreement?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So, what is your name?"

Though their face could barely be made out, a subtle change in expression could be seen through the darkness.. one which resembled a half grin.

"My name.. Kahn," The man replied. "Lord Kahn."

**To Be Continued**


	2. A Beginning Game

**Mortal Kombat: Eve before the Moon **

**Chapter 2**

**A Beginning Game**

_After long periods of plotting and wait… everything was finally beginning to fall into place. The darkness that once filled the sky began to fade, looking above to see the clouds that once shielded the moon drifting off to the side. They had been walking for several minutes, not a single word was spoken between the two over the duration of this time. Where they were going was a mystery, knowing it was only a matter of time before they would find out._

_Through the provided light of the moon something could be seen beginning to take form in the far distance. They were uncertain of what it was, but that was only at first glance. The walk continued as several trees that blocked the view were past, only becoming clearer the closer they got. Over the course of a couple steps something ahead began to take shape, leveling their sights upward to see something sitting upon the edge of a large hill._

"_It looks like a temple of some kind; that must be where we're going." _

_Another step was taken, coming to a stop only after watching him come to a complete stop himself. This was more than questioning. They didn't have to wait long to find out why, taking very little time for him to turn back to face them._

"Not too much longer until sunrise," Kahn said taking the initiative to begin conversation. "How do you feel, do you tire?"

"I hardly see how that matters."

"Perhaps."

"Am I right in assuming that temple in the clear is where we're headed?"

He didn't need to turn to see where they had pointed, immediately giving them confirmation with the nod of his head.

"Yes," Kahn replied. "At the pace we're moving we should reach the top side within thirty minutes."

"I take it you didn't stop just to tell me that?" They said shedding eye to the sky above.

".. I feel this partnership will go far," Kahn replied softly. "You're right there is a reason why we've stopped, there's something I wish to discuss with you before our arrival to the temple… a problem."

"I'm listening."

"We've already gone over the inner details for what needs to happen in the coming days, but for us to be successful in the long run there's something we must take care of," Kahn began. "A road block if you will."

"What do you mean?"

"Given the current stage of where we stand we can't afford for outside interference," Kahn explained. "And if my hunch is right he's bound to interfere, we must eliminate him from the equation as soon as possible."

"Who is this man you speak of?

"This Earths champion," Kahn replied. "Liu Kang, a minor task yes, but something that certainly must be neutralized."

"Are you suggesting that we kill him?"

"Soon.. but not yet, he could prove of value in paving way to our ultimate goal," Kahn noted. "Which leads to our main base of operation; what of the creature of extraordinary healing you spoke of?"

"Oh yes, the mutant," They said detracting their eyes back toward him. "Wolverine."

"And has your plan been put in place to obtain him?"

"Yes, he is being lured to the chosen location as we speak," They confirmed. "He will be in our possession soon enough."

"Excellent, without him there's no way we'll be able to manifest the ultimate weapon," Kahn noted. "However with that said we'll still need the flesh of one of this third world."

"Yes, they must be the carrier of the reactor."

"And have you decided who that person will be, perhaps their worlds champion?"

"No, in the case they catch onto our scheme that would be one of the first they'd come to suspect," The opposition stated. "In the coming months there will be fierce battles and much blood shed, which will understandably leave death in its wake of those involved."

"Your point?"

"The one whom we must select must be someone no one would predict initially, someone of notable skill but not as formidable as their top protectors," They began. "Someone who will find a means of survival when the war begins; an individual not only with a cunning edge of the mind but a balanced caution that intertwines."

"And have you any ideas to who this person will be?"

With a look of confidence falling to their face they replied.

"Yes, I've found the perfect host."

He smiled at the announced before turning toward the temple that awaited the two.

"Things seem to be going as planned," Kahn spoke in a pleased matter. "Come, let us make way, we have much preparation to finalize."

…..

The sun stood high in its position above, bringing a steaming heat to an already heated situation. He was now in pursuit of answering a distress call that had been sent. The dirt road which he drove down brought a clear path. There wasn't anyone to be seen or heard within range of him. With a second to spare he checked the status of his current position through a device clamed to the left handle of the driven

"_According to the readings I should arrive in less than five minutes."_

With this detail cemented in mind he began to slow in speed, not wanting the sound of his vehicle to announce his arrival. The path was followed in exact, taking a little over the predicted time to reach the point of distress. His eyes widened at what he came to discover.

"There's nothing here.."

Besides the side of the road he surveyed from there was nothing but tall grasses of plains to be seen in all directions that he looked. His awareness rose as the possibility struck to mind.

"I don't like this."

The thought of this being some kind of trap weighed heavily as his senses spiked. His ears perked as he sniffed the air to detect a suspected deception. His thoughts would be confirmed within moments of doing so.

"_I am not alone."_

It was at that moment that a soaring sound came launching from behind. Thinking quickly he lunged off of the bicycle only to watch it go up in flames as he rolled to the safety upon the cushioned grass.

"What the hell?!"

He immediately stood back to his feet to hear the call of someone he could not see.

"Howlett James, you're coming with us."

He shrugged this off with an expression of uncertainty.

"The name doesn't ring a bell; you clearly have the wrong guy."

"Your denial will not fool us, Wolverine." Another voice noted from left of him.

His sights fired that way to find nothing. And though he couldn't see them their scents couldn't be any clearer. There were five of them in all, one directly out in front, the other left of him, and three of whom stood a short distance behind. Given their way of entry it was clear this wasn't a friendly greeting of appearance.

It was now time to make a move. But what was he to do, he had no idea of the capabilities of the ones who confronted him, and it was clear they were knowledgeable of him, at least in name. Before any further thought could be given on the matter he felt something tightly grab hold of both of his wrists, followed by his ankles. Upon further look he came to find what now held him in place were what appeared to be whips.

"What is this?" He spat.

His words would be followed by an electrical current that surged through each of the whips bound to his body, sending an igniting shock throughout his entire being. He yelped out in pain, feeling as if everything collapsed from within. There wasn't an ounce of energy left in him as he traveled forward without so much as a resist. He fell face first into the grass with a groan to pass.

"He is down, excellent," One of the five spoke happily. "Easier than expected."

"Regardless of difficulty, this is a mission complete," Another spoke. "Now let's get him to the base, you know how much the boss doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes of course."

Moments upon speaking this a bright flash of light appeared, settling in to what most would assume to be a portal of some kind.

"Let's move forward."

His entire body was completely numb, leaving him helpless for what was to come next. He could feel as two of the five lifted him up before advancing toward the awaiting portal.

"And here we go."

"Just.. just where the hell do you think.. you're taking me?" The captive asked weakly in between breaths.

"To meet the grand master of the new world to come." One of them replied.

"Sorry, but I think I'm going to have to pass bub."

Without the slightest warning to come he powered his way out of the grasp of the two who held him, sprouting the release of his claws as he did a spinning attack which sent them both crashing to the ground. And though he couldn't see them he could certainly feel and sense each and every one of them.

"This makes no sense, you shouldn't even be able to move for at least a good five hours." One of the remaining three stated.

"I heal real fast." The mutant declared as he readied himself for his next move.

Before any further action could be made from his end an electrical ball of energy manifested into existence right before his very his eyes, clearly created by one of the three he could not see.

"Take this!"

The electrical attack was sent his way in ample force. He sized it up in full, leaping out of the way of its path. It was only after seconds of being in midair that he realized he had launched himself in the direction of the waiting portal.

".. Damn."

That was the final word to leave his mouth before falling back into the teeth of the portal which devoured him within a blink of an eye.

"This was not supposed to happen," One of them voiced. "He's gone through the portal without one of us being present, which means there's no telling where he'll end up when he reaches the other side."

"The boss won't be pleased to learn of this misstep."

"Pleased or not this is something that must be brought to his attention immediately." They replied in response.

"Would you like me to make the call?"

"No need to make a call, I'll simply send an alert."

"Very well." They said with the nod of their head.

…

They rallied in closer with each step taken. By this point the entrance to the temple itself was now in view.

"We've arrived."

"As I can see, but what is this place exactly?"

He stopped at the pose of this, turning back to face him as he replied.

"An observatory if you will, this is the very place from where we will witness everything unfold." Lord Kahn relayed.

"It's smaller in comparison to what I saw from afar."

"Wait until you see the inside."

Before anything further was said on the matter a small device strapped around his left wrist began to glow purple, something that was quickly noticed by the one who traveled with him.

"What is that?"

"It would appear we have a purple alert." Kahn replied.

"Purple alert?"

"A purple alert signifies that someone in the process of being detained was able to allude capture, and since the color is purple and not blue that means that they're currently here in this universe."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, it would appear the genie pig mutant has already made way to this world," Kahn confirmed. "And without the guidance of my men."

"By your current tone you don't seem in the least bit angry or concerned."

"While true the transition didn't go as planned, the selected subject is now in my backyard," Kahn proudly reminded. "It will only be a matter of time before he's back in our possession."

"Our mission depends on that."

"It will be so doctor," Kahn said before looking back at the temple with an evil grin falling into place. "With the game board now set, it is now time to summon the players."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Visitor from the Shadow

**Mortal Kombat: Eve before the Moon**

**Chapter 3**

**Visitor from the Shadow**

Night had finally fallen. And with another days pass of investigation he knew he was getting closer to uncovering the truth behind the mystery deaths that began five days prior to this very moment. His eyes traced over the body of the deceased that lay on the lab table before him. There was no physical evidence pointing to a cause of death. The autopsy report didn't bring any enlightenment either.

He took a step back as he deeply inhaled, breathing out just as gradually. By this time frustration was beginning to settle in. The total deaths linked to this unexplainable outbreak were now at thirty eight. The clock was now ticking. He knew the longer it took to solve this, the more victims that would find way to this very place. His thoughts would however be interrupted by the sound of the door a short distance away.

"Didn't realize you were still here Allen." the voice of a woman spoke.

He turned as she stepped into the room. "I was just examining the bo-"

"For like the fiftieth time of the day," she interjected. "You're closing in on overtime. Go home and get some rest Allen, you've earned it. We'll get back on this thing first thing tomorrow. A good night's rest will serve you well."

He was going to say something but chose not to, instead nodding. "You're right."

"Go on ahead," she continued. "I'll wrap up things in here."

He then made his way toward the door. Within ten minutes he found himself outside of the facility completely. A cool breeze blew past as he walked toward the parking lot. His eyes found way to the moon above, marveling over its clarity in due to a cloudless night. With another taken step a ring was heard. And not from his phone stashed away in his back pocket, but rather from the communication device within his ear.

This only signified an importance. "Hello." he spoke upon activating the device.

"_Barry, its me._" the voice of another dispatched.

"Bruce?"

"_I have a lead. How soon can you be in Gotham_?"

A grin formed upon his face. "Be there in a flash."

Without a moment's thought he raced forward, blinking an eye as the place known as 'Wayne Manor' came into view. In that instant he vibrated the molecules of his entire body allowing him to phase into the ground. And in a half breathe of air he found himself now standing next to him.

His first action to make was to pull down the glove on his right hand to deliver the news. "0.003098 seconds from the forensics lab in Central City to the Batcave! If I'm not mistaking that's a new record."

Turning in the chair sitting in front of the large computer he looked up at him. "Thanks for coming Flash. Being that you're an investigator yourself your input is welcomed." Following that Batman looked back at the computer monitor.

Curious as to what prompted the call he too looked up at the large monitor as well. "So Bats, you said you found a lead?"

"As you know there have been a series of bizarre deaths in this past week. The circumstances surrounding each have brought unexplainable cause." Batman began.

"And you believe you have solved the unexplainable?" assumed Flash.

"No. But I have made a connection. One that links all of our victims together," Batman relayed. Still looking at the monitor he opened a file.

Flash seeing what now sat on screen lifted a brow in inquiring fashion. "Tewon's Gym?" He then looked down at Batman who didn't spot an eye in return. "What is Tewon's Gym, and what is its connection to the deceased?"

"Tewon's Gym isn't just an ordinary gym. It is a training facility that is used by upcoming and already well-established mixed martial artists," informed Batman. "There are seventeen Tewo Gyms located worldwide."

"And what is its relevance to the case?"

He looked back at him before answering just that. "Every recorded victim attended one of the Tewo Gyms at least three times a week," Batman conveyed. "I pulled records on all forty nine victims. There is no doubt about it."

"Wait, hold on," Flash said sharpening his eyes. "I thought there were thirty eight total in the deceased."

"It was only after making the Tewon connection that I discovered the additional eleven victims." Batman stated.

There was a moment of silence. "Now what," Flash asked looking up at the monitor. "Where do we go from here?"

"We investigate," Batman replied. "Where it originated."

"Originated?"

"The Tewon Gyms," clarified Batman. He then brought up another window that came with a new screen of information. "The first Tewon Gym was introduced here in Gotham six years ago. With that said, business however shutdown on it six days ago."

"A day prior to the begging of these mystery deaths," Flash realized. "And let me guess, you don't think this is coincidence?"

Easing forward Batman stood up from the chair before facing him. "We shall find out." He then looked to the dark corner of the room before nodding. "Let's go Cassandra."

Startled by sudden movement Flash turned around just as a young woman stepped out from the shadows. "Gee," Flash stated. "Do all your acquaintances hide around in the cave?"

He then looked back at Batman who had already begun walking. "Hey Bats, speaking of comrades," Flash spoke as he followed after him. "Where is Robin?"

"With the Titans," replied Batman. "One of their members has gone missing, so his efforts are focused elsewhere."

"I see," Flash said before reverting back to the matter at hand. "So what's the address for where the gym is located?"

Anticipating this would be asked Batman held out a slip of paper for him to take. Accepting it he added a friendly challenge. "Race you there."

And within the time of a half step he was gone. The Batmobile was reached shortly after. He hopped into the driver side while Cassandra took a seat in the passenger seat. The mission was clear. With nothing more he pressed down on the pedal, sending them off in full acceleration.

Neither spoke a single word to the other as they drove. A solid amount of time passed before the two finally arrived at the given coordinance. He glanced over at her as he brought the vehicle to a complete halt. "We're here."

She nodded. The two then lunged out from the vehicle to find him leaning against the facility walls, clearly awaiting their arrival.

"About time you guys showed up," Flash stated. "I've been waiting for like twenty minutes.. ok that's a lie. I might have taken down a couple thugs during some of that time. What can I say? Gotham sure does keep a superhero occupied."

Ignoring him completely Batman walked right past him, heading straight for the entrance. "So.. not even a thank you?" Following this Cassandra walked by in the same fashion as Batman had. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're going to give me the cold shoulder too?"

The facility door was reached in a matter of seconds. It was there that he made an alarming discovery. "The door.."

He stopped in mid-sentence which prompted Cassandra to speak. "What's wrong?"

"It's unlocked." He looked back at her. "If this place was shut down by the city six days ago then everything should be locked up."

Flash stepped forward after hearing this. "So, why is it unlocked?" The three of them were now fully on guard. "Think we should enter through the side door inste-"

Before he had the chance to finish Batman opened the door with the turn of the nob before stepping in. Cassandra was the first to follow.

"Ok, that was unexpected." Flash walked in after the two. The room was notably dark, taking several moments for their eyes to adjust. "It's not like you to walk into a room without analyzing the perimeter first. Especially given the situation."

"I did." Batman spoke in response.

"Wait, what?" He was surprised by this. "When did you get the chance to do that?"

"The moment I stepped out of the car I ran a scan on the building to check if anyone was inside. I also scanned for any active electric devices," relayed Batman. "Neither which were picked up."

"Why am I not surprised?"

With another taken step Batman reached down, grabbing a hold of a mini flash light before taking aim. Once the light was emitted the suspected came into fruition. "We weren't the first ones here." Batman said as he aimed the light from one side of the room to the other.

"This place has been ransacked." Flash noted in reaction to what he was now seeing.

There was a large table in the center of the room that had been flipped over. Towards the left was a batch of several paper files that were laying there as if someone had been searching through them. "Spread out," Batman instructed. "If you find anything significant, report it."

"Loud and clear." Flash replied while giving him the thumbs up.

With that the three of them began the search of the room. Flash walked forward, setting his sights on the table that lay on its side. Once reaching it he caught eye of a notable detail. "_What's that_?" He took to a knee where he came to find a deep embedded vertical mark within the table. "_It looks like someone slashed at this table with some kind of blade.. but why? Was there some kind of altercation here_?"

Before he investigated any further her voice from the right side of the room grabbed his attention. "I found something." Cassandra Cain alerted.

Flash was the first to make it to her side. "What did you find?"

She held up her right hand, revealing what looked to be some kind of dagger sitting in her palm. "May I?" inquired Flash.

She nodded before handing it over for him to examine. Now in hand he brought it to eye level. By estimation the blade itself was eight inches in length, with an added five inches for the handle. While the tip of the blade was notably sharp the sides were rugged, showing obvious signs of wear.

Given its length and thickness there was one conclusion he was able to draw. "_This isn't what caused the marks on that table. The blade that was used was at least two inches thicker_." After noting this he then noticed a mark on the handle. "What is that?"

Reeling it in closer he got a better look at what it was. "It's a marking of some kind. Maybe an emblem that represents something?"

He turned to find Batman standing right next to him. "And how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Batman replied

"Have you ever seen this marking before?" Flash said directing his attention to the marking on the handle.

"No, I haven't. But that isn't the only questionnaire about it."

"There's more?"

"Whatever this blade is made out of, it certainly isn't a metal found here on Earth."

Flash raised a brow upon hearing this. "And what lead you to that conclusion?"

"Using the cowls built in computer I ran a scan on the blade, the results turned up nothing," Batman replied. "I was hoping to cross-reference to see if we could determine where it originally came from."

"If not here.. where?" Cassandra questioned.

"Where indeed." A voice spoke from a dark corner of the room.

They were not alone. The three of them immediately looked that way. "Who's there? Identify yourself." Flash stated.

"Well of course." The voice of a man spoke in response.

The sound of their steps could be heard as they walked out into the clear. With the light now aimed directly on them Batman asked the obvious. "Who are you?"

With a smirk growing wide in place the man now standing before them bowed his head before delivering just that. "My name is Shang," he answered. Now standing up straight he dropped both arms behind his back. "Shang Tsung."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
